


the past (is there to bite you in the ass)

by thenewlondoner (muleumpyo)



Category: Block B
Genre: Jihoon is innocent of all wrongdoing, Kyung is definitely not, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muleumpyo/pseuds/thenewlondoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung needs to learn to keep his mouth shut because Jihoon's innocent maknae eyes are not equipped to deal with whatever Jaehyo and Jiho are fighting about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the past (is there to bite you in the ass)

**Author's Note:**

> donating park kyung to science v soon re: his face and his general being. and to pyo jihoon, from the bottom of my heart, i'm sorry. 
> 
> crossposted to lj @thenewlondoner many years ago back when the fandom was young and i was still alive at heart... jk i just want to keep all my fics in the same place.

Jaehyo slams through the door first thing, the beep of the pin lock barely undone before the front door swings open and smacks into the wall. He kicks his shoes off, not bothering to stop and put them in the shoe rack squashed behind the door, and strides quickly across the living room.

 

 

Jihoon looks up from where he's browsing a magazine and reads Jaehyo's expression fast enough that he knows not to speak. Jaehyo doesn't look at him, just goes into his and Minhyuk's shared bedroom and flings the door shut. The key lock clicks into place barely a moment later.

 

 

The sound of a door slamming echoes through the room, setting the quiet air on edge. When Jihoon looks back to the front door, it's closed and Jiho is in front of it, pulling off his own shoes.

 

 

Jihoon presses his lips together. _Hyung_ in-fighting is never good, especially when it's Jiho and Jaehyo, who fight like two cats over the same patch of dry ground in a rainstorm. Slowly, he raises the magazine over his face.

 

 

Jiho doesn't acknowledge him either, but crosses the living room with quick steps until he's in front of Jaehyo's door. He tries the handle and when he discovers it's locked, he swears quietly under his breath.

 

 

Jihoon looks over his shoulder to see Jiho slam his fist on the door a couple of times, not a knock but a demand.

 

 

There's no response from beyond. Jiho shifts, cocking one hip and curling one long-fingered hand into his belt. After a moment, he slams on the door again with his other hand.

 

 

"Jaehyo- _hyung_?" he calls, his voice more pleading than his fist, head tilted down towards the door. "C'mon _hyung_ , don't do this. Let me in."

 

 

There's a muffled response, something that sounds distinctly like 'fuck off.'

 

 

Jiho groans and throws his head back. In frustration, he hits the door with the palm of his hand. "Please don't be mad. I told you, it was a long time ago! Can't I just explain?"

 

 

"You've already explained enough!" Jaehyo yells from the other side of the door. Silence follows and Jiho tilts his head until his ear is pressed up against the wood. Shaking his head, he turns and drops down until he's sitting, back propped up against the door.

 

 

Jihoon turns slowly back to his magazine, unable to decide if it would be more awkward to get up and leave now, or stay and pretend he hasn't heard a word of it. He can tell Jiho is staring at him. Without even looking at the magazine, Jihoon flips the page. The crinkling sound of the page is loud in the suddenly quiet room.

 

 

"I don't understand," Jiho says, quietly and under his breath. Jihoon shoots a quick look out of the corner of his eye, but Jiho is no longer looking at him. His _hyung_ is picking at the seam of his jeans, frown pressing the corners of his lips down and blonde hair throwing a shadow over his eyes.

 

 

Jihoon doesn't understand either. There's something in Jiho and Jaehyo's relationship that he _very carefully_ does not understand and he isn't going to start trying now. He flicks to the next page in the magazine and starts counting down the seconds until he thinks he can leave without Jiho stopping him. _30_ , he starts, _29, 28—_

 

 

There's the faraway thump of footsteps and then the door behind Jiho swings open, throwing the leader onto his back. Jaehyo is standing in the doorway, dark hair in a mess around his head. He looks upset, a sight so rare in itself that Jihoon has to press his lips together again to stop himself from asking what's wrong.

 

 

Jiho scrambles to his feet and puts a hand on the inside edge of the door, like he's afraid Jaehyo is going to slam the door in his face again.

 

 

"Jaehyo- _hyung_ , let me explain, okay?"

 

 

Jaehyo lets go of the door to cross his arms, his face unforgiving. This is exactly the kind of thing that Jihoon wants no part in, but here he is.

 

 

_Fuck._

 

"Explain," Jaehyo says, looking more severe than he ever has.

 

 

"Okay," Jiho says, letting go of the door to reach out for Jaehyo's shoulder, but his _hyung_ jerks back from the touch. Jiho drops the hand slowly to the door handle, and his next words are considerably shakier. "It wasn't anything, really. We only did it a couple of times."

 

 

Jaehyo's eyes fly wide. "Wha— a _couple of times_?"

 

 

Jihoon can't help his growing sense of horror. He pulls the magazine closer to his face, watching the argument over the top edge.

 

 

"It was so long ago! Before we even knew each other, before I even joined the company!" Jiho yells, voice edged with panic.

 

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaehyo asks.

 

 

Jiho throws his hands in the air. "I didn't think it mattered!"

 

 

Jaehyo's eyebrows dip towards each other. "I see him every day and you didn't think it mattered? Every day, I have to look into the face of a guy you had sex with and I _didn't even know_? What makes you think it's not important?"

 

 

Jiho makes a strangled sound, obviously annoyedbut knowing he can't win. "It wasn't _sex_."

 

 

Jaehyo scoffs. "Okay. I thought you guys were just _friends_ and it turns out you guys used to jerk each other off. That's better."

 

 

"We are just friends!" Jiho spins and points at Jihoon, and dread pools in Jihoon's stomach. _Sex? Jerk off?_ Whatever they're talking about, Jihoon wants no part. He slides the magazine up until it's just below his eyes. "You know me and Kyung are just friends, right?" Jiho asks, eyes sharp on him.

 

 

"I'm not asking him, I'm asking _you_." Jaehyo grabs Jiho's shoulder and spins him back around. "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

 

Jiho shrugs, looking equal parts confused and disgusted. "I was sixteen! Someone was touching my dick at that age, I was glad, okay? It wasn't exactly Romeo and Juliet. We watched porn together and sometimes jerked each other off. It's not like I'm still pining for him."

 

 

Jaehyo's mouth is open and he is obviously trying to come up with a good response. Finally, he says in a strangled voice, "Who watches porn with their best friend and jerks them off?"

 

 

Jiho shrugs. "A lot of guys?" he tries. "It's normal."

 

 

"It's unsanitary."

 

 

Jihoon thinks Jaehyo might have a point there.

 

 

Jiho growls, pushing in toward Jaehyo, who takes a step back. "It was six years ago. It doesn't matter."

 

 

"Then why did he have to tell me? Now?"

 

 

"Because he can't shut up for his life, I don't know?" Jiho sounds confused, and he reaches out for Jaehyo's shoulders. "Please, _hyung_ , it was ages ago. The only dick I want to touch now is yours."

 

 

Jihoon did not need to hear that. Jihoon tries very hard to forget he _did_ heard that.

 

 

Jaehyo makes an unintelligible sound and jerks back from Jiho's grip, and slams the door decisively in his face.

 

 

Jiho groans, dropping his forehead against the wood. "C'mon, _hyung_!"

 

 

"Wash your hands!" Jaehyo yells from the other side of the door.

 

 

—

 

 

Jihoon thinks the entire travesty— the destruction of his innocence, his sweet innocence when it comes to his _hyungs_ — is over and done with when Jaehyo finally opens his bedroom an hour later and lets Jiho in.

 

 

Jihoon sighs, sinking into the couch and wondering if he should go get his headphones. Now that he knows what Jaehyo and Jiho do, locked away in a room together, he thinks it might be a good idea.

 

 

Just as he's sitting up, the bedroom swings open again and Jiho is pushed out, followed closely behind by Jaehyo.

 

 

"—but, we can't do this." Jiho protests, voice tipping between weak and unexpectedly high.

 

 

Jaehyo laughs lowly, grabs his wrist and starts pulling him across the living room. "Park Kyung ruined my day, I'm going to ruin his," Jaehyo mutters.

 

 

Jihoon watches in growing horror as Jaehyo pulls open the door to Kyung's room and pulls Jiho through it. The door slams a moment later and there's a muffled thump and Jiho's distinctive complaining voice.

 

 

And then there's a long, drawn-out silence.

 

 

The thought hits Jihoon abruptly and he scrambles to his feet, flinging the magazine in the general direction of the couch as he makes for the front door. He is not sticking around for this.

 

 

A very loud, distinctive moan emanates from Kyung's bedroom a moment later and Jihoon screams a little bit, slapping his hands over his ears. He barely has his shoes on and his key in his pocket before he's rocketing out the door to absolutely anywhere else in Seoul.

 

 

END


End file.
